


Can't fight the moonlight

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fem!Simi, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Minttu drags Kimi to the Coyote Ugly bar in the hopes of setting her up with someone new.





	Can't fight the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're job hunting and a listing comes up for the Coyote Ugly bar. This also happens when you start thinking of the movie and have an urge to write Fem!Simi.

“I don’t need help with dating.” Kimi says point blankly as she sits down in the booth, folding her arms and giving Minttu a skeptical look. The raven haired woman merely raises an eyebrow and sits down next to her friend.   
  
“Kimi, you’ve turned down every match on Grider so far and the last date you had was two years ago. You do need help with dating. My help. I am the Queen of setting up people.” Minttu grins smugly, pointedly reminding Kimi she had set up Valerie and Maxine recently and had been very successful with the match.   
  
“The Queen, sure. And you think this bar is going to help me?” Kimi gestures around the dimly lit saloon. Coyote Ugly. The name sounded awful.   
  
“Even if this doesn’t work at least you’d be entertained by the girls.” Minttu grins. “Come on kimi, relax and enjoy the evening.”   
  
Kimi sighs softly and nods, running a hand through her short blonde hair. She was never really good at ‘dating’. Most of the woman she had actually managed a date with found her too quiet or not engaging enough. That was the problem. Kimi wanted a relationship but did not want to become something she wasn’t to have one.   
  
Minttu shoves a cocktail menu into Kimi’s face. “Come on, stop being grumpy. Have a drink and enjoy the entertainment.”  
  
Kimi sighs and takes the menu, scanning through it as the lights go down. She glances up as three girls leap up onto the bar, smiling down at the audience as the music begins to play. The girls begin to strut and Kimi, despite herself, finds herself enthralled in their dance moves as the girls move across the bar collecting the odd tips now and again.   
  
As the girls dance and the men shout and holla at them, one of the girls catches Kimi’s eye. Her blue eyes lock onto Kimi’s and a playful smile curls on her lips. Her long curly blonde hair frames her face as she dances on the bar for the patrons, but her eyes keep landing on Kimi.   
  
Kimi watches for a while and Minttu shoots her friend a knowing glance, which Kimi merely pretends not to see. When the dance ends and the girls jump down from the bar for their tips, Minttu leans across the booth to her friend. “Are you going to tip her?”   
  
“Shut up.” Kimi mumbles, face going scarlet as she watches the young blonde take the notes offered to her with beaming smiles. Kimi’s stomach flips a little and she thinks to herself she’d do anything for a smile like that from her.   
  
Minttu grins and gently pushes her friend’s shoulder. “Go on!”   
  
Kimi shoots Minttu a look and then turns back to see the girl looking for her from the crowd of men all vying for her attention. Kimi swallows heavily and gets up out of the booth and makes her way over, suddenly nervous. She tries to tell herself that the very fact the girl is ignoring the huge tips shoved in her face to stare at her is a good sign, but she’s still nervous.   
  
Kimi is just a few feet from reaching her when one of the men in the crowd roughly grabs the girl’s wrist. “Hey sweetheart, for an extra dollar how about a kiss?”  
  
“Get the fuck off of me!” The girl spits, struggling to get out of his grasp, but the man merely grins.   
  
“Oh come on now. Just one kiss.” The man’s grin is filthy and his eyes trail over her body. Kimi sees red at the sleaziness of it all and even before the bar manager can get involved Kimi pushes the guy hard enough to break his grip on the girl.   
  
“That’s enough. She doesn’t want a kiss you scumbag.” Kimi glares at the guy, fists balled. Ready to fight and the guy sneers at her.   
  
“What are you going to do about it? Hit me? Like I’m scared of you.” The man scoffs and Kimi growls low in her throat, moving her fist back and punching him square in the jaw, sending the guy reeling. His eyes are wide in shock and Kimi just glares.   
  
“Get the fuck out of here, now.” Kimi stands protectively in front of the girl and the man turns and leaves, cheers and claps following him from the bar staff as he leaves.   
  
Kimi turns to the girl and gives her a concerned look. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”  
  
The girl shakes her head and offers her a small smile. “Just a little bruised on the wrist, but okay.”  
  
Kimi gently takes her wrist and winces at the dark coloured bruise forming. “What a fucking asshole, I’m sorry this happened. I’m Kimi.”   
  
“Sebastina.” The girl smiles. “But I’m known as Seb. Thank you for dealing with...that.”  
  
Kimi lets go of her wrist and shrugs gently. “We’ve got to stick together don’t we? Plus that guy was a fucking dickhead.”  
  
Sebastina laughs at her bluntness and gives her a warm smile. “He certainly was.”   
  
Kimi once again feels her stomach flip at the smile and moves closer to her. Up close she was stunningly beautiful and she decides to take a chance, “I saw you staring at me.”  
  
“Oh did you?” Sebastina leans against the bar, flicking her long hair over one shoulder and sending her another dazzling smile.   
  
“Mhm. You were good up there, with the dancing and stuff.” Kimi grins awkwardly, not entirely used to flirting.   
  
Sebastina laughs again. “I hope I’m good at my job. It’s what I’m paid to do.”  
  
“You’re paid to stare at the customers?” Kimi smirks, trying to be more confident.   
  
“Only the attractive ones.” Sebastina nods seriously, biting her lip and looking at Kimi through her lashes.   
  
Kimi moves closer, eyes warm. “You think I’m attractive?”  
  
“Very. Especially when you defended my honour.” Sebastina grins, her smile beaming.   
  
Kimi mock bows at her. “At your service. It was my duty to fight off the sleaze of the town.”  
  
Sebastina grins and bows. “I am indebted to my Knight. What does she desire?”   
  
Kimi smirks and reaches into her pocket for her phone. “Maybe your number?”   
  
Sebastina beams again and takes her phone, but then glances up at Kimi. “Maybe I could do one better? How about I buy you a drink? Let me get to know my Knight?”  
  
Kimi’s heart flutters in her chest and she smiles gently. “I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.”  
  
Sebastina hands Kimi her phone back and then motions her over to the bar, the Finn following her instantly. Kimi’s heartbeat pounds in her ears and she finds herself hoping this attractive girl will want to spend the rest of the evening with her.   
  
Minttu watches from the booth, a smile playing on her lips as she watches Sebastina and Kimi talk, heads beant together to hear each other over the music. It seemed to be going well, Kimi was smiling and Sebastina was looking at her with a mixture of interest and desire in her eyes. Minttu’s smile grows smug as Kimi places her hand over Sebastina’s and whispers something in the girl’s ear that makes her blush, once again brushing her curls aside. Definitely interested in Kimi. This was proof Minttu’s matchmaking skills had worked again. She truly was the Queen of setting people up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
